


That One Night

by Guardian_of_Hope



Series: Summer's Boys [9]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers R.P.M.
Genre: Alcohol made them do it, Alternate Universe, Friendship, Multi, Teamwork, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 11:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/722532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guardian_of_Hope/pseuds/Guardian_of_Hope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It could be considered a natural consequence of alcohol.</p><p>Or what really happened the night Scott, Summer, and Flynn got drunk and had sex. (Not smut/porn)</p><p>Takes place between chapters 27 and 28 of Summer's Boys: Year of the Trio</p>
            </blockquote>





	That One Night

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This story is one that I skipped during writing YOT because of a crises of talent. (I have a lot of those.) It’s the story of what happened the night Scott, Summer, and Flynn got drunk and slept together. For background, the trio had been building up to a relationship very slowly. Then Flynn had to live with his dad because his dad had been shot and needed the help. When Flynn moved back to the Garage the Trio went out to celebrate and got very drunk. When they woke up naked together the day after, their friendship very nearly shattered. You’d have to read YOT (Handily linked up top) to get the rest of the story.
> 
> The inspriation for this story was a certain domestics meme I saw earlier this evening and wouldn’t leave me alone. The questions were about the first kiss/who made the first move. My thought was to hint at what happened while explaining that Summer and Scott didn’t know, but Flynn actually did remember that night and it explains some of his reactions the morning after. Essentially drunk!Flynn, being rather handsy already, made the move on drunk!Scott and they both invited drunk!Summer into their little set to. Flynn, having not only been with a woman but actually married previously, (he’s a widower per my storyline), has to deal with the fact that not only did he sleep with his best friends, but that one of them was male AND that he initiated the whole thing.

By the time they made it back to the garage, Summer could barely walk straight. Thankfully, someone was able to give them a lift back to the Garage because from the way Flynn was trying to sing some old Scottish song and inventing lyrics and notes by the bucket full, he couldn’t have drove, and Scott was walking in that steady, exceptionally military stride that menat that he probably couldn’t walk straight either.

The door to the Garage opened for them and Summer giggled, “Thanks Doc K,” she shouted.

“Don’t let your inebrition lead to your death,” Doctor K replied.

“We won’t,” the trio chorused amid giggles.

They stumbled over to the bar and Summer giggled as Flynn and Scott tried to negotiate the stools as she clung to the bar, “We are so drunk,” she managed.

“I know,” Scott said, giving up on sitting on the stool and half laying on it instead, “you never drink.”

“Special occasion,” Summer said, or tried to. It didn’t sound like it was supposed to.

“Was that even a word?” Scott asked.

“Yes,” Summer said.

Flynn fell to the ground with a crash, stool beside him. “I like it down here,” he announced and lay back. “Nothing’s moving now.”

Summer considered Flynn for a long moment and then she sat down as well. “You’re right,” she told him after a moment.

“Come here,” Flynn said, reaching up and tugging on her arm. Summer collapsed, her head landing on Flynn’s chest. “Ow,” he said.

“Sorry,” Summer replied, but she didn’t move except to roll a little to stare at the ceiling.

“Smoosh Flynn!” Scott declared before falling down on Flynn’s other side and putting his head on Flynn’s stomach. “He’s comfy,” the red ranger told Summer.

“I know,” Summer replied.

“I don’t, I’m not a pillow!” Flynn whined.

“Oh, bouncy,” Summer giggled as her head was jostled by Flynn breathing.

“We are so drunk!” Scott declared, pointing at the ceiling.

“I said that already,” Summer replied.

“No you didn’t,” Scott said.

“Yes I did,” Summer said.

“No you didn’t, because I’m the Red Ranger and I said so.” Scott said firmly. “Red Rangers are the leaders and therefore the best.”

“Really?” Summer demanded.

“Don’t get him started,” Flynn told her, or that’s what Summer thought he’d said. It could also have been, “Donuts that farted,” but she’d give him the benefit of a doubt.

“Prove your the best,” Summer said.

“How?” Scott asked.

Summer stared at the ceiling for a moment, and then she pointed, “Get a piece of clothing on that railing. Not over it, it has to be on it. From here.”

“No problem,” Scott said and sat up to begin pulling his shoes off.

“You too Flynn,” Summer said, fumbling with her own shoes. “We can’t let Scott win.”

“We?” Flynn asked as he sat up, “You started it.”

Scott threw his first sock up, it sailed over the selected railing and landed on the landing beyond. “Darn,” he announced.

“My turn,” Summer said and threw her sock.

Two hours later, Summer sat in her jeans and bra, aiming her last sock at the empty railing. Flynn, leaning against Scott’s jeep, was in his jeans and still holding onto one of his socks. Scott, also in his jeans, had retrieved one of his missed socks and they were both waiting on her. Summer aimed and released. The sock soared up into the air over the railing, and then landed on it. “Yes!” Summer said, giggling.

“My turn,” Scott said and threw his sock. Whether by chance or fate, it landed beside Summer’s.

“I was still first,” Summer said as she turned to Flynn, “Give it a go!”

Flynn rolled his eyes and threw his sock up to join the others. “That’s three for three,” he declared.

“Yay!” Summer cheered as Scott and Flynn hugged.

As Scott stepped back, Flynn caught the back of his neck, “What?” Scott said.

“I knew we could do it,” Flynn said, then kissed him. Summer stared as Scott tensed for a moment, then let his hands rest on Flynn’s hips.

As they parted, she whimpered a little. “I think Summer’s feeling left out,” Scott murmured.

Flynn looked at her, “What are you doing over there?” He demanded.

“Good question,” Scott added and reached for her.


End file.
